Falling On The Moon
by Dajypop
Summary: Ruvik finds more than just a connection with Leslie, and when he gets him pregnant, he realizes he is still capable of love. Mpreg Warning.
1. Bad Boys Gone Soft

**Title:** Falling On The Moon  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** The Evil Within  
**Setting:** Ruvik's Mind  
**Pairing:** Ruvik/Leslie, Sebastian/Joseph  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Horror  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/9  
**Word Count:** 886  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** AU - Canon Deviation, Mpreg, Fluff, Smut, Gore, Character Abuse, Gay/Slash/Yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
**Summary:** Ruvik finds more than just a connection with Leslie, and when he gets him pregnant, he realizes he is still capable of love.

**AN:** So, I had this idea a while back, and I'm finally getting to writing it. I hope you guys enjoy, I know a lot of people seem to like my TEW works. ^^

**Chapter One: Bad Boys Gone Soft******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A beautiful melody flowed through the mansion in his mind, drawing Ruvik towards the room with a burning fireplace and a piano settled off to the side. Sitting on the stool was none other than Leslie, the only person to ever survive a connection with him, and someone who he felt particularly compassionate for. The albino's eyes were closed as nimble fingers stroked the keys with a kind of loving care, head bobbing slowly to the beat as he continued the morose song that seemed to calm the beast inside of the scarred man watching him.

Taking in the state of his clothes, the dirt smudged on the white and the blood caked to his bare feet, and it seemed to stir something inside of him. Those fingers trailing spilling notes into the home were also dirty, blood and dirt crusted under the younger's nails, but he didn't seem to care as the song continued. When he hit the end, a short pause was taken before he started a slightly more happy tune, turning his head and offering an elusive smile.

"Hel-He-Hello, Ruvik." He offered softly, his voice never really did get very loud.

"Good evening, Leslie." Came the soft reply as the man crossed the room with several long strides, coming to stand behind the other. Where usually he would have the urge to strangle someone, his hands itched to rub the other's shoulders as he sighed contentedly. "You play beautifully."

"Th-thank you." That smile grew as he felt hands on his neck and shoulders, a kind of trust for the other displayed as he rest into the touches of those usually rough fingers. Rubbing gently, yet hard enough to work out knots he could feel beneath the thick straightjacket, Ruvik hummed to the tune that the other never really stopped playing.

"Pachelbel's Canon in D, correct?" The elder questioned, eyes sliding closed as his thumbs worked circles into the deep tissue of the other's shoulder blades. No wonder why he was always so tense, his shoulders were nothing but tight muscle that never relaxed.

"Y-yes." Came the simple reply as he leaned back a little against the elder's body, eyes still closed and hands still gliding over the piano keys.

"Where did you learn to play?" To his knowledge, Leslie had mostly been raised in Beacon Mental Hospital, and that place never seemed like the kind to foster such cultured patients.

"A woman at Beacon helped me learn. She was very nice, but she was a-awfully loud." A hand suddenly moved to pet through his stringy, greasy hair, and he shuddered a little, flinching slightly before realizing that that hand was being nice.

"Well, she taught you well. Have you ever done a duet?" Moving from the other's body, nearly making him topple backward from how much he was leaning on him, Ruvik sat beside him on the bench, their thighs touching as he seemed to think of the melody before his fingers joined the young albino's.

"Th-this will be the first t-time." Whispering it as if to preserve the sanctity of the music, the two played in a companionable silence until the song was over.

"Do you know Chopin's _A Wish_?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly and watching the other from beneath his hood.

"N-no, I don't think I eve-ever learned it." The reply seemed sheepish, and Leslie began to gently knock his knuckles together. Right before his eyes, the sheet music appeared from nowhere, and the elder's hands moved to aid the younger's in the proper movements.

"Like this," The scarred man spoke softly, pressed right up against the younger and nearly wrapped around him, "There, you've got it." Once the younger male had achieved the right rhythm and tempo, the elder joined him in playing the lower notes, and the two made a beautiful tune together, with the younger even putting soft words to the beat that neither of them recognized. Once the song was finished, Ruvik turned to look at the man watching him closely, before his scarred hands moved to cup the thinner's cheeks and gently pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss. It was nice, having the other so close, being able to spend time with someone like he would have with Laura, even if he never kissed his sister like he was kissing Leslie, now.

Pulling away slightly, it left the younger with a gasp on his lips and a soft red tint to his cheeks, and his admirer smiled softly.

"R-Ruvik, wh-why did you-"

"Shh," Cutting the other off with another kiss, the room suddenly shifted, spun and twisted until they were sitting side by side on a fancy canopy bed with red velvet covers and silken sheets. Pressing the other's back into the soft fabric, the Victoriano heir crawled atop him, kissing at his lips, then his eyes, his neck, and to the collar of his shirt. Smiling sweetly, which was an odd look on his face, he reached back to remove the shirt completely, baring his bruised and malnourished love interest's chest, stomach and arms.

"Mm… Do you love me, Leslie?" He questioned, the other's eyes snapping open as he thought about it, though he never really noticed when they'd slipped closed, and he finally gave a slow nod.

"Y-yes."

"Good."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Yay, another piece finished off my to-do list! This is only the first chapter, we'll get into more later. This one is all planned out, so hopefully it gets finished soon.


	2. Pucker Up For Heaven's Sake

**Chapter:** 2/9  
**Word Count:** 1594  
**Pairings:** Ruben 'Ruvik' Victoriano/Leslie Withers, Sebastian Costellanos/Joseph Oda  
**Warnings:** Anal, Oral, Tender lovemaking, Attempted Cockblock!Sebastian and Joseph

**AN: **So, I've had many people request that I update this story. This one goes out to you, my kind friends, who want to see more. I really appreciate all favs, follows, and comments that you guys give me, even if it's just an 'I like this'. Please, continue to read on and be happy. ^^ I hope this next chapter is a good enough one! This will actually be my first sex scene fully completed with these two! Doctor's Orders is still in its baby stages, so this one counts, being the first one done!

**Chapter Two: Pucker Up For Heaven's Sake******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With a rewarding kiss, Ruvik's hands traveled that beaten body, gently rubbing against bruises and digging in at those nearly exposed ribs.

"I wish they took better care of you, you are so important to me…" He murmured against the other's lips, nuzzling their noses together shortly before moving to nip gently at the other's ear. "I love you, Leslie." He added, seeming to probe the other's brain for something that would soothe him further. A soft crack of thunder rang out in the room as rain began to fall, soaking everything in the room. The smile he earned was well-worth getting all wet, as he finally leaned back to gently massage the other's feet, one at a time, taking his time and slowly working those tense muscles into a relaxed state. Shrugging out of his coat, he leaned back in to claim those irresistible lips, smiling back against them when he felt fingers playing over the pinched valleys of his face. The audible slip of damp fingers over the dome covering his brain made him chuckle, but Leslie seemed rather confused.

"Does it hurt?" He questioned, and Ruvik paused; it _always_ hurt. It was a dull throbbing beneath the numbness, the rage that fueled him, but could he truly share such a thing with the other at such a tender moment? "I-i-i-it do-does…" Well, it seemed he'd shared that on accident.

"Yes, but everything feels better with you around, Angelfish." He whispered softly, nestled against the other's neck as his hands found soft, dusky pink nipples. Loving the little gasp rubbing those sweet nubs earned him, he pinched lightly, a hiss of pain mixing with pleasure leaving the younger male. Dragging his fingertips down that protruding ribcage, he happily found obtruding hip bones, playing over those like he would the keys of a piano. A light melody began to play among the rain, putting them both even more at ease as he silently played the notes against the other's skin. When his fingers finally found the hem of those dirty hospital-issue pants, he relished in the slow, arduous removal of them. As his fingers pulled them lower, he dug the digits in at the other's thighs, driving him to soft moans of pleasure as he grew ever harder beneath the elder's ministrations.

With those pants finally on the floor with their coats, Ruvik sat back to enjoy the sight of his blushing bride laying out a stark white against the backdrop of blood red velvet. That halo of white hair framed his head, showing him for what he was, what he must be, and it left the elder male with chills running down his spine like he'd never felt before. Reaching out to touch again, he reverently stroked the other's thigh with his thumb, sighing in satisfaction as it quivered beneath his touch. That cute little cock throbbed and leaked for him, making him feel rather proud that that had been _his_ work that had made Leslie so pliant and hungry for something he probably didn't quite understand.

"Ru-ruv-Ruvik…" He managed on a soft, keening whine, "Pl-please… I want mo-more…" The desperate plea did not fall on deaf ears, as the elder bowed onto his knees and tugged the other to the edge of the bed by his hips.

"Then you shall have more, Precious. Anything you could ever want, you will have here. This is our safe place; we won't ever feel sad while we are here, together." The promise was serious as he gently parted the other's legs, smiling at how clean the other kept himself despite what he was put through. Kissing the insides of those quivering legs, he brought himself slowly inwards, laving over one thin thigh before kissing his way down to a sweet little pucker that twitched when he first lapped at it. Wiggling his tongue against the firm muscle, the elder allowed time for the other to relax and loosen up, reaching up and smearing the others pre over his fingers to aid in an easy slide over his already throbbing prick. This seemed to ease the other open even more, constant moans taking the foreground from the soft thunder and pitter-pat of rain in the background, and Ruvik couldn't have been more pleased.

It felt like an eternity between breaths, what with the elder's tongue working him over so thoroughly, Leslie's entire body racked with a kind of pleasure he'd never experienced before. The sheer amount of time and effort the other was putting into him was entirely new, used to being just another number in a room with needles in his arms, and it was quickly working him towards his first real orgasm. Fingers slipping inside with that wicked muscle, he gave a sudden shout when they began to massage a spongy spot deep inside, his body wiggling towards and away from it all at once. When a thumb rubbed in tight against a thin, elastic bit of skin just beneath the head, he couldn't take anymore, that tight little hole spasming around tongue and fingers alike as he spilled his seed over the other's hand and his own belly.

A small, pleased moan left the elder, and yet his hands didn't stop for an instant, using the new lubricant to keep his sliding hand smooth, and continuing to slide in a few more fingers to help ease the other's pain when he finally got around to giving them both what they wanted so desperately. A constant mantra of 'Ruvik, Ruvik, Ruvik' left the younger, an occasional stutter in his words as he tried to get more, and less, all at once. His body didn't know what it wanted, if it was too shocked from his first orgasm, or if it was desperate for the next, and it was confusing to him. Even still, when a fourth finger slid inside of him, he couldn't help his next words.

"R-Ruv-Ruvik, _please_... I n-need m-more… I-i-in-inside…" He panted, trying hard not to moan as his hips bucked and he whimpered again, stretching him just a little bit the wrong way and making him still once more.

"Very well, Dearest." Whispered the other, barely heard as he crawled up that lithe body and reached down to shove his own pants off. Once he was nude and perfectly bared for the younger, the albino gasped and his eyes went wide.

"I-i-it's s-so… _Huge_..." He remarked, seeming rather shocked by such a sight, "W-will it e-even fit?"

"If you want it to." Smiled the elder, "I will make you feel nothing but pleasure, tonight. I will not rest until you are screaming from the feelings that I alone give to you."

Spurred on by his own words, he pressed the dull head against the other's grasping hole, and with a slow shove forward, he embedded himself to the hilt in the other, leaning over him and caging him in his protective, strong arms. Giving the other a moment to adjust, he made sure to use his powers over this realm to make sure that Leslie was nothing but pampered and pleased, happy to be so full they could see the bulge of the elder's cock through the thin skin over his stomach. It pleased him far more than it ought to have, but he didn't care at the moment, slowly pulling back and giving another push inside.

Claiming those chapped lips once more, they enjoyed soft presses of lips, slow movements that mimicked those of the scarred man's hips, the tender moment shared between them not lost on either. A thicker bonder was forming between them, something proving their compatibility. Leslie was the only one to understand him, and it seemed Ruvik was beginning to understand his smaller lover just the same. Trust and pleasure both building with every thrust, the both of them raced towards their orgasms, the pulsing of Leslie's body and Ruvik's blood melding into one as his pace picked up. Jerky, shaking movements quickly brought them both to completion simultaneously, with the elder giving a low grunt into the smaller's neck, and a loud scream coming from the albino now safely wrapped up in his arms. Relishing in the feeling of togetherness they shared as Leslie's belly bottomed out and bulged, the two panted quietly, the scarred man's fingers pulling damp white hair from his lover's forehead.

It wasn't until he heard a shotgun being cocked that Ruvik's attention was drawn away from Leslie, and immediately the storm in the room turned hostile, wind picking up and the rain falling harder on everything but his precious love. Joseph stood slightly behind Sebastian, looking rather scandalized as he tried to look anywhere but at the nude bodies in a very obvious show of intimacy. Sebastian, however, had his eyes deadlocked on the Victoriano heir's, the shotgun leveled at his head. Suddenly, Sebastian and Joseph were back in the hallway, and that door was gone.

Trying to soothe his upset little lover, Ruvik peppered his face with kisses, before carefully pulling out of him, so as not to hurt the smaller. In moments, the pair were dressed again, and the elder didn't think twice about the fact that Leslie's body wasn't leaking his fluids. Instead, he sent the boy off to another room that opened up into a children's playground, daisies and sunflowers sprouting up almost everywhere possible. This sunshiney world was what he left to his lover as he skulked back into the shadows of his own mind.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **There we go, a nice long chapter for you guys! Tell me what you think of it? This chapter went unbeta'd!


	3. Hallowed By Your Body

**Chapter:** 3/9  
**Word Count:** 819  
**Pairings:** Ruben 'Ruvik' Victoriano/Leslie Withers  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, AU - Canon Divergence

**AN: **So… I had to really get in the mood to write this evening, and this story just wanted to be written, I think. We're a third of the way to the end of this one, now. Here we go, another update for my loyal readers (And the new ones)!

**Chapter Three: Hallowed By Your Body******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It had been just over two months when Leslie Withers started to have a few new issues. Somehow, he managed to feel even _more_ tired and sluggish than usual, and he'd noticed more nausea, to boot. Despite not eating much and throwing up, Dr. Jimenez had commented that he'd been gaining weight, and his chest had felt tender and started to swell. The scent of saline had caused him to throw up on his doctor twice, and he'd made note of dizzy spells to Ruvik. There had even been a point he'd asked for a looser shirt and a new pair of pants.

Ruvik seemed worried for his little albino, who he coddled often when he wasn't busy throwing Sebastian off their trail. It seemed today was even worse than usual, as there had been two incidents that really set him into panic mode.

Leslie curled over the toilet, purging his stomach of his meager meal as he seemed to do three to six times a day, now, before suddenly he blacked out and lay on the floor in a heap. This, of course, prompted the worried elder to carry his comatose lover to the doctor stuck in his world.

"Dr. Jimenez." Speaking curtly, his eyes narrowed slightly as he entered the room, the smallest male's head pillowed on his shoulder, "Something is wrong with him. I want you to diagnose him, and I demand it be done _now_."

"We all know there are many things wrong with Leslie," Began Marcello, before the boy was laid out on the rolling hospital bed and Ruvik gave a pointed glare. "What is it that worries you?" Perhaps there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, now, realizing now was not the time nor place to debate Leslie's many mental hang-ups, figuring it must be something physical if Ruben Victoriano himself could not diagnose it properly.

"He has been vomiting more often, he's gained more weight despite this, and this morning he's blacked out twice, thus far, while hunched over the toilet.."

"Has his chest grown sensitive?" The doctor wondered, walking to the pair and beginning to inspect his patient. Fingers pressing possibly too hard to be professional against a slightly hardened abdomen, gliding against soft fabric to prod at slowly growing breasts, he seemed positive of something before turning and grabbing a syringe. A butterfly needle in his other hand, he turned.

"Yes…" Ruvik nodded, before frowning at the objects in the other's hand, distrustful of him, "What is that for?"

"I will need to take his blood to be absolutely certain, but I have a sneaking suspicion that your little companion has taken such a liking to you that he wishes to please you in any way that he possibly can. Seeing as you two have a bond no other could connect to, he has powers here just as you do. They may be weaker by every means of the word, but in himself he can create for you. As such, I am not one hundred percent certain, but I do believe our little Leslie is pregnant." Marcello finished his speech by rolling up one of the sleeves of the albino's shirt, and promptly sticking his arm with the needle, putting a fresh puncture among countless healed and several bruised marks he'd already made. Connecting the syringe, he took only as much blood as he would need, under Ruvik's careful observation, and proceeded to slap a cotton ball and tape over the wound to keep his head on his shoulders. Once he was finished, he turned to the other. "I will need approximately two days to process the sample, and then I will be able to confirm or disprove my suspicion. Is there anything else you needed?"

"What do I do about the blackouts?" The question was curt, blunt, and to the point, and the other man shook his head with a sigh.

"Make sure he doesn't suffer any contusions, and try not to leave him alone for too long in a waking state. While you're running around playing Cops and Monsters with Sebastian, it is likely a wakeful Leslie could fall victim to a concussion, or even worse; a coma."

"Very well. Doctor," With a tilt of his head, Ruvik whisked his smaller lover away, stepping out of the supposed safe place of Dr. Jimenez's office and into the room where they had lain together those long two months ago. He had been keeping Leslie here, as often as he could, and it seemed that in this room he would stay. Laying the other out on the bed, he proceeded to fall into the soft comfort beside him, nestled in close until their bodies had nary a breath between them. Resting his head on the crook of his elbow, he closed his eyes, not bothering to wake until he felt a stir beside him.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Welp, there we have it! My first piece of writing since I woke up this morning, finished at 9:45pm because I've been having a bad day creatively. I hope you guys enjoy this, and there should be a preview image for this story soon, from my lovely, Todd (Drkfrg/Cadaverousdingo). I will see you in the next chapter, loves!


	4. Falling Slow For You

**Chapter:** 4/9  
**Word Count:** 702  
**Pairings:** Ruben 'Ruvik' Victoriano/Leslie Withers  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Fluff, AU - Canon Divergence

**AN: **Already onto the fourth chapter! I seem to be coming up with these chapters more easily than anything else today, so I'm hoping that you all are appreciating the constant updates this story seems to be getting. xD This pairing is insanely fun to write, and a caring Ruvik just seems like so much fun. I imagine he's so protective, at first, because Leslie is the only person compatible with him, slowly falling in love with him. I hope you guys enjoy the plan I have for this, I'm really excited for it!

**Chapter Four: Falling Slow For You******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Feeling movement beside him, those brilliant near-white eyes slowly revealed themselves to see the sweet face of the young Leslie Withers in his arms, lids at half-mast as his fingers meticulously worked a weave of flowers together into the first flower crown Ruvik had seen in some twenty years. A brilliant sunflower headed a group of daisies and wild honeysuckle, small purple flowers dotting the twisted stems as though they were jewels. It seemed a patch of wildflowers had sprouted beside them while they'd slept, and bubbles floated calmly throughout the room with no fear of popping, the only sound the soft snapping of stems as they were wound around each other in increasingly intense patterns. The smaller hadn't noticed he'd woken, yet, apparently, as he continued to whittle away his time on what appeared to be his fifth or sixth chain, the others laid out beside him as his most recent project joined them and he reached for a sunflower that suddenly burst into an almost enormous flower, large enough to peck a kiss onto his forehead. Eyes wide, he gave a jerk as he turned to look at his softly smiling lover, who just greeted him with a gentle kiss.

"Good morning, Leslie." He whispered against chapped lips.

"G-goo-good mor-morn-morning, Ruvik…" Came the soft reply as the smaller curled up more against him, the flowers sprouting all around them. Daisies, sunflowers, and many other wildflowers and carefully cultivated ones seemingly coming from nowhere. A large orchid fell onto the smaller's head, and he wore it a bit like a hat for a moment, a tinkling of soft laughter from him as he grinned up at his lover. "I li-like th-the flowers." He offered sweetly, turning to his pristine pile of crowned and picking one up that seemed predominantly yellow, and settling it over the dome showing the other's brain.

"I'm glad you like them, Angelfish." He whispered, blinking slightly as he looked up, a stray petal falling down his face and landing on the smaller's cheek. "Is this the crown for your king?" Earning a nod in response, he cracked a fond smile as the crown turned to gold, the purple flowers spacing it out into beautiful amethysts. The orchid-hat the other wore suddenly became a beautiful flowing tiara with a purple veil, spotted like the flower had been. "My queen needs something just as beautiful."

And it was in that moment that Ruben 'Ruvik' Victoriano seemed to finally realize something had happened to him. Something strange, something he hadn't felt since before his sister died… He had fallen in love with Leslie Withers. The ball of rage inside him seemed subdued when the other was around, he found he couldn't be cruel to the smaller male, not if he tried… And if he was truly pregnant with his child, then… He was possibly in too deep, but if the feelings he could sense in the other were true, then it was a safe chasm for them both.

Curling in closer and quickly abandoning his crafts to wrap both arms around the other's neck, rolling onto his side and pressing their chests and stomachs together, Leslie smiled sweetly. Rubbing their noses together gently, he gave another tinkle of a giggle before sighing contentedly.

"The only-only th-thin-thing that would make this b-better is rain-rain…" He murmured, tucking his head beneath the elder's chin, and that soft smile turned into a full-on grin. Bringing the rain back into the room that he had a few months back, the droplets collected on the petals of the flowers throughout the room, dripping with a soft pitter-pat to the floor, and their bodies.

"I can make anything happen in this world, Leslie. And in this world, you are the one person I want to make happy. I will do anything in my power to make you happy." The promise seemed to fly over the younger's head, but the sentiment was there. He knew, now, that life would never be the same. His need for revenge burned with less of an intensity, and his need to protect only grew with the sweet moments he could spend with the albino. Life would be good for them here.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **And here's yet another update! I believe that's three updates today. ouo Pretty proud of myself!


End file.
